Shoto high!
by tennis.wars
Summary: RATED: K ......This is a story of 2 girls may and misty who belong to shoto high and together with all their freinds they hope to graduate from SHOTO HIGH! rating and reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

"Hey misty how about we show how much we have learnt in our first week" may said with a grin

"Sure, hey Brock wanna see how much we have learnt this summer" dawn shouted

"Ok but im not going easy on you, Im up first if that's ok, let's go Sudowoodo" broke laughed

"Wouldn't expect anything less come on out Skitty" May shouted

"Your time has come, Azurill" misty shouted

"Sudowoodo double edge lets go" broke said enthusiastically

"Both of you tackle" May and misty said together happily

The field had now been covered in eager pupils waiting to see the match when the bell went for the student to register and the fight was cancelled until a better time.

"So Brock what have you been up to this summer" misty asked

"Well I have been working at pewter gym with my family and you" Brock replied

"I have been working at cerulean gym" misty smiled

The three walked into class and sat at the back of the class where they were joined by Ash and Max.

"Hey sis it looks like im in your class" max said with a gleaming smile

"Wow" ash jumped up out of his seat

"Yes ash I have been moved up 2 years into this class" Max replied in a soft tone "I have caught a pokemon to its called Cleff, come on Cleff show your face" max spoke to the gang.

Max had just finished his sentence when a light pink pokemon appeared on the table. The group all introduced themselves and made their way to battle class.

Once in the room they were told to gather in pairs for a lesson on tag battling, Mrs Foray walked into the classroom picking everyone pairs. It was Brock with Max, May with Ash, Misty with Mrs Foray.

"Oh yes I get to go with Mrs Foray" Misty joked

Ten minutes later the battles where in full swing, "Sudowoodo double edge" Brock shouted

"Watch out Mr. Mime and use double slap" Mrs Foray retaliated

The two attacks clashed leaving Mrs. Foray's Mr. Mime on the floor unable to battle as the bell rang for break time.

"I will meet you on the hill im just going to ask if I can get some extra battling practice" Max shouted while putting his Cleffa down on the floor.

On the way he was pushed into some lockers by 2 senior pupils, "hey watch his little nerd" the seniors bellowed down at the shuddering youngster.

"Im sorry I didn't see you there, Cleff sing" max ordered while running

The two seniors dropped to the group for a few seconds giving Max enough time to get ahead, "keep going Cleff" Max shouted as he made it to the hill where may jumped up,

"Maxy what's up" may asked

"They are after me" max muttered as he caught his breath and sat down

"Machoke teach them a lesson" The slightly taller of the two shouted as two muscular Machokes raced towards the gang

"Venusaur razor leaf lets go" May shrieked

"Machoke" the senior gasped and as he gasped the tiny leaves knocked the senior and their pokemon back down the hill leaving them in a heap on the ground.

"Let's get out of here" misty suggested

"Keep on Cleff" max laughed as the small pokemon lagged behind the main bunch

"Hey Venusaur give Cleff a hand please" may joked as the enormous Venusaur placed the Cleffa on its back.

**Ok guys that's the first chapter and please only positive comments are welcome thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey misty how about we show how much we have learnt this summer" may said with a grin

"Sure, hey Brock wanna see how much we have learnt this summer" dawn shouted

"Ok but im not going easy on you, Im up first if that's ok, let's go Sudowoodo" broke laughed

"Wouldn't expect anything less come on out Skitty" May shouted

"Your time has come, Azurill" misty shouted

"Sudowoodo double edge lets go" broke said enthusiastically

"Both of you tackle" May and misty said together happily

"guys the head's comming and you know the rules about battles on the field" one pupil shouted as everyone scattered toward the school.

"So Brock what have you been up to this summer" misty asked

"Well I have been working at pewter gym with my family and you" Brock replied

"I have been working at cerulean gym" misty smiled

The three walked into class and sat at the back of the class where they were joined by Ash and Max.

"Hey sis it looks like im in your class" max said with a gleaming smile

"Wow" ash jumped up out of his seat

"Yes ash I have been moved up 2 years into this class" Max replied in a soft tone "I have caught a pokemon to its called Cleff, come on Cleff show your face" max said to the gang.

Max had just finished his sentence when a light pink pokemon appeared on the table. The group all introduced themselves and made their way to battle class.

Once in the room they were told to gather in pairs for a lesson on tag battling, Mrs Foray walked into the classroom picking everyone pairs. It was Brock with Max, May with Ash, Misty with Mrs Foray.

"Oh yes I get to go with Mrs Foray" Misty joked

Ten minutes later the battles where in full swing, "Sudowoodo double edge" Brock shouted

"Watch out Mr. Mime and use double slap" Mrs Foray retaliated

The two attacks clashed leaving Mrs. Foray's Mr. Mime on the floor unable to battle as the bell rang for break time.

"I will meet you on the hill im just going to ask if I can get some extra battling practice" Max shouted while putting his Cleffa down on the floor.

On the way he was pushed into some lockers by 2 senior pupils, "hey watch it's a little nerd" the seniors bellowed down at the shuddering youngster.

"what should we do wiv him" the tall senior asked

"Im sorry I didn't see you there, Cleff sing" max ordered while running

The two seniors dropped to the group for a few seconds giving Max enough time to get ahead, "keep going Cleff" Max shouted as he made it to the hill where may jumped up,

"Maxy what's up" may asked

"They are after me" max muttered as he caught his breath and sat down

"Machoke teach them a lesson" The slightly taller of the two shouted as two muscular Machokes raced towards the gang

"Venusaur razor leaf lets go" May shrieked

"Machoke" the senior gasped and as he gasped the tiny leaves knocked the senior and their pokemon back down the hill leaving them in a heap on the ground.

"Let's get out of here" misty suggested

"Keep on Cleff" max laughed as the small pokemon lagged behind the main bunch

"Hey Venusaur give Cleff a hand please" may joked as the enormous Venusaur placed the Cleffa on its back.

"Well it's been entertaining today thats for sure" Misty laughed

"yes and we have only been here for two hours" Brock laughed

"hey pokemon race" Ash shouted

"Venusaur run" May shouted as Max climbed onto the back of Venusaur too

"Hey grotle catch up with them" Ash ordered as he and may climbed onto the back of the large pokemon

"looks like we are running sudowoodo" Brock said as he sighed

As the gang raced to the school entrance, little did they know they were being watched.

**Ok guys that's the first chapter and please only positive comments are welcome thanks.**


End file.
